


Hot Summer Days

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot. Humid. Everyone tries to escape the heat, and Sanji messes with Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Days

It was a scorcher of a day, and all Zoro wanted to do was sleep. His nakama were all around, finding their own ways to cool off and try to survive the humidity; Luffy was lying spread-eagle on the grass, with only his pants on and his hat over his face, tongue hanging out of his mouth and ice cubes rapidly melting on his chest; Usopp had undone the straps to his overalls, letting them dangle, removed his boots and was hanging over the railing, letting the sea spray hit him when it splashed high enough; Franky was in just his speedo, up in the crow’s nest for his turn on watch, his hair a deflated blue curtain from the heat; the girls were in the shaded grove the mikan trees provided, wearing bikinis and soaking their feet in a makeshift mini-pool, and looked marginally better than the rest of them for it.

Chopper, that poor reindeer, was deep in the depths of the ship, where it was coolest against his fur coat. If he were to come out on deck, he’d probably stroke.

Zoro was strewn across the aft deck, under the shade from the shadow of the crow’s nest. He was stripped down to his boxers after attempting to go through his katas and getting through thirty before feeling like he was going to die. It was just way too hot to do anything at all. So, he sprawled himself here on the semi-cool planking and was trying to doze. The weather would not permit it, however. He was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, and he pried one eye open a sliver and thought he could see the heat radiating off of his chest. Resigning himself to his fate, he let his head fall back to the deck with a solid thud and kept his ears open for his returning lover.

Sanji had drifted off to the galley in search of something to help make the day more bearable. He’d been catering to the girls for the past hour or so, but it soon got too hot to even walk about. So, he’d been resting with Zoro, lazily drawing circles and other designs on the swordsman’s chest, as Zoro fell into a doze. When the blonde got up to search, he’d roused, now wishing he hadn’t. The heat was a cruel mistress, and Zoro lamented on this as he felt beads of sweat roll off of his body and onto the deck.

He had faded into something of a fitful lull when something cold, wet, and immediately sticky landed with a splat! right along his scar. His eyes shot open at the sudden change in temperature in the middle of his chest, and he craned his neck to find a brown and white blob, oozing across his abs. Zoro heard a chuckle and glanced to his left to see Sanji, holding a dripping spoon in one hand and a half-empty gallon of ice cream in the other, making his way towards him.

Zoro ran a hand through the goo, streaking it across his skin in loops and swirls as it siphoned off the side of his body to the wood deck. Sanji reached him and sat down to his right, placing the tub of chocolate/vanilla/strawberry ice cream between them. It was a unique brand that they picked up in Water 7, and it had strawberry for the top layer, then vanilla in the middle, and finally chocolate on the bottom. This particular gallon tub was the last one, and Zoro remembered seeing it wedged in the back of the freezer.

Sanji spooned more vanilla/chocolate mix out and plopped it onto the growing mess of Zoro’s stomach, spreading it around idly and watching the colors blend together as they melted.

“Oi,” Zoro protested tiredly, closing his eyes once again. “Sticky.”

“Yeah.” Sanji agreed absently, “sticky.” He wore a small half-smile as he shoveled more of the sweet onto Zoro. He was only wearing his shorts, despite Zoro’s insistence he remove those as well, stating that wearing black in this heat was a death sentence. Sanji’d agreed, but had nothing to change into. At this, Zoro merely leered at his lover, and responded that he should just wear nothing then. This granted him a kick upside the head, which both parties immediately regretted, Sanji because of the amount of movement and Zoro because the blow coupled by the humidity had him seeing dark spots for several minutes after.

A wicked grin suddenly spread across Sanji’s face, and if Zoro’d been looking he might have tried to escape. Alas, his eyes remained closed, and he missed the devilish gleam in Sanji’s gaze.

Sanji put the spoon back inside the tub and shoved it to the side. In one fluid motion, he straddled Zoro’s hips, scooting down so that he could easily bend forward to reach the swordsman’s stomach. Zoro cracked an eye open and peered at his lover, wondering about the sudden arrangement. His curiosity soon clouded to lust, as the cook bent and trailed his tongue through the sticky mess, in one long strip from navel to chin. Zoro groaned, his member twitching slightly.

Sanji grinned and did it again, lapping at the chocolate pools that had formed on Zoro’s abs. He licked up his chest over and over, sometimes straying for a while in certain spots to swirl his tongue around to gather up all of the dessert. He licked and sucked his way up his lover’s body, finally reaching Zoro’s lips. They shared a sugary, sticky, hot, and slightly vanilla flavored kiss, and when they pulled apart emerald green orbs glared into deeply amused blue irises.

It was probably 100 degrees out and humid, and Zoro had a raging hard-on.

“I hate you.”


End file.
